epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Cyanwrites vs The Flatwoods Monster - Epic Rap Battles of Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Season 4 Electric Boogaloo
got my computer back and working. about to fall asleep on my keyboard jfc. Cyan vs Woody for the tourney. Enjoy. The Battle Beat: this EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FOURTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT THING VS! BEGIN! 'Cyanwrites:' Yo, it's the Literature rap writer against our Resident horror M.C. Who last year lost to Tkid who lost to Jella who lost to me. Made so many mistakes, your fame makes less sense than wanting Homer vs Hussie, Wasting good characters in matches more hair-brained than a FNAF fan theory! When I get famous, you'll still be here, rapping about my creations! But be glad. You're starting to run out of ideas due to your themed limitations. You haven't voted for me once. Did you feel bad for my opponents? Don't worry, Noah, You'll be joining them in a moment. 'Flatwoods Monster:' The lyrical Stoker faces a satirical Joker to see which one advances You’re nobody’s favorite style bandit and even your fans don’t like your chances Heck, this speck’s built with less skill, better try to keep his head still, 'Cause I’m here to leave this pleb killed so I hope CyanWrites a fresh will I've got a fanbase who swears me, legendary and wanting something scary To give you the Bad News - the only Scottish Slimebeast people like is Barry You’re Alien-ated with radiant hatred, I’ll slaughter an author since he really ain’t worthy A master rapper breaks it to this bastard that no one cared about him before this tourney 'Cyanwrites:' Let's talk about your name. I guess you Probably don't mind, Being mislabelled more than Jack and Caitlin Jenner combined. But kudos on getting the whole wiki community briefly buzzing, By naming yourself after Slenderman's ugly-ass cousin. I'm a Beast! I'll chuck your creepy ass Over The Garden Wall! Your bookshelf must be like Minecraft; Pointless with no stories at all! You've just fell Flatter than your Wood. Looks like you weren't battle ready. Your journey ends here, Monster. I guess you could only achieve a Semi. 'Flatwoods Monster:' Quit sucking your own phallus, 'cause you'll be seeing red once you check the ballets, Choke Cyan Purple while he’s Green with envy like I’m remaking a color palette Your magic habits can’t crack this, I’m psych-o-pathic on this dramatic maggot, So here’s a tip, take Cover, ‘cause when this Monster’s PISSED OFF, things get Graphic Battled a pro cover maker, loved tumblr user and a REAL author in three high-end fights Combine those three and remove “real loved pro” and you get Cyanwrites While Skeep killed himself with his own last line and your battle with SANT was rubbish, You cheated your way to the semifinals so me beating you is Social Justice 'Cyanwrites:' Bitch, what was that? Was that it? Don't quit you day job, Dog. I'll break you like a corrupt a wish combo chain in your own blog! You only had so much trouble against me because you skimp on research! You can't hope to wow with your zombie flow, so just stick with your lurch. You horror series has too many guests, but at least you rap in that one! Took you four seasons to use Dracula? What the fuck is up with that, son? Actually, that's good. Even your parodies are better than your first raps. So like 'Epic Rat Battles', I'll leave you buried in the past with your rat! 'Flatwoods Monster:' Edgy. About time someone made that reference, not surprised it was you But it doesn't phase me, it's just plain lazy. Leaking more shit than your Season 2 You’re giving me a headaik, man, constantly joking about leaving me deceased But if this pervert says his words hurt then he's lying through the skin of his teeth This fight ain’t your highlight - Your limelight is finite, less than Five Nights “You and your nameless anime girl” - Somehow a worse love story than Twilight The Truth hurts - I’m not talking about the time you lost to Brood, But that you’re a twenty year old virgin whose only talent is jacking off to ‘toons Outro I should go take a nap. Category:Blog posts